


Do you think we should stop doing this?

by DrarryisBEA (Destielis4ever)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Forbidden Love, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Making Out, Not Underage, Secret Relationship, Severus Snape Lives, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielis4ever/pseuds/DrarryisBEA
Summary: After a long day of classes 19 year old Hermione Granger decides to meet up with her secret boyfriend, (whom just so happens to also be her potions professor) Severus Snape. Contains kissing, making out on a desk, a close call, and a conversation that was due.





	Do you think we should stop doing this?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short one shot I wrote based on the sentence; "Do you think we should stop doing this?" It was requested for me on my tumblr: otp-promptp.

Once the last student left the room Hermione locked the door and put up a silencing charm. She then walked over with a sway to her hips. Reaching the front of the room the 19-year-old sat on the desk, in front of Professor Snape. "Hello Severus," Hermione said, giving him a Peck on the lips.  "How were your classes today?" She asked as she slipped off the desk and sat across the potions masters lap.

    "They were the same Dunderheads as always," Severus sighed while placing his hands on Hermione's hips. He then placed a couple feather light kisses up and down her neck, making Hermione squirm slightly. "At least I have the eighth years to look forward to," he replied in a sarcastic drawl.

    "Sev!" Hermione fake scolded, giving him a playful slap on the arm.  "That's not nice."

     "I have never claimed to be nice,"  the Slytherin head of house teased with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes at the comment. Turning in her boyfriend's arms Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contently. They sat there for a few minutes until Severus broke the silence, "what are you doing here -not that I'm complaining- but won't your friends wonder where you are?"

     Hermione looked Severus in the eyes and smiled.  "No, Ron's busy trying to woo lavender again and Harry's busy with his own Slytherin, they won't even notice I'm missing until, at least dinner," Hermione told him, before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

    "And whom is Potter's Slytherin if I may ask?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

    Hermione giggled. "Draco, of course, they have been dating for the last three months after all," she told him. Seeing the utter look of confusion with a hint of shock on Severus' face she asked: "you did know, didn't you?"

     Shaking his head Severus replied, "No, it seems my godson has failed to inform me of this new development." He then scowled slightly, annoyed that Draco hadn't deemed him important enough for him to tell.

     Seeing the look on Severus' face Hermione decided to cheer him up. "Now now Sev don't be like that, I'm sure he had his reasons for not telling you," she said stroking his hair. "Now why don't we have a little fun before dinner, what do you say hmm?" Without waiting for an answer she swung her leg and straddled Severus, all the while kissing the older man passionately.

     Severus kissed back eagerly, bringing his hand up to tangle in her hair. Severus nibbled on her lip requesting entrance, she groaned in pleasure and happily obliged. It wasn't long before Hermione had her legs wrapped around the professor's waist as he snogged her like he was a teenager again against his desk.

   Slowly he leaned so she was lying on his desk. His hands had long ago left Hermione's hair and are now tracing the wonderful curves she had grown into. His hands stopped at the hem of her shirt, with no hesitation Severus quickly rolled up the article of clothing, exposing Hermione's toned stomach. "Merlin, your beautiful," Severus breathed out against the skin of the Gryffindor's stomach, making her shiver. He bent his head down and started to kiss up and down Hermione's stomach, making her let out very delectable sounds.

    Severus hummed as his face reached the top of her skirt that was right under her navel. He gave a few more kisses to the spot before he slowly slid his hand up to take off the offensive piece of clothing. He could just see the top of her red knickers when a loud knock was sounded on the door.

      Severus and Hermione both froze momentarily. Only to jump as far apart as possible when the voice of Headmistress McGonagall was heard from the other side of the door. "Severus are you in there?" She called out while knocking again. The couple both watched the door carefully as they fixed themselves.

    Severus quickly took down the silencing charm. "Yes, just a moment Minerva." He called out to her, slightly breathless while he motioned for Hermione to hide in the storage room. Hermione nodded and quickly ducked inside. When the door was closed Severus walked over to the other door in the room. He stopped behind it and made sure his robes and hair was presentable, deciding it was, he unlocked the door and let the Headmistress in. "may I ask what you need, I was just about to start grading some essays you see..." Severus said motioning towards the stack of papers he and Hermione had luckily not knocked off the desk during their previous, activities.

 

     "oh it won't take long Severus, I had just come to inform you that the staff meeting has been moved up to Tuesday instead of Friday," Minerva said while adjusting her robes discreetly.

   "Very well. If that is all then good evening Minerva, see you in the morning," Severus replied leading her back towards the door, trying to get her to leave as soon as possible so he could fix the erm problem in his pants.

      Headmistress McGonagall gave him a look before replying "Very well then good evening Severus, good luck with you marking." McGonagall gave him one last look before turning around and heading back upstairs.

     Once she was out of sight Severus sighed and shut and locked the door again. " 'Mione you can come out now," he called after reapplying the silencing charm. before the last syllable was out of his mouth Hermione tumbled out of the storage room with an unreadable expression on her face. quickly Severus went to her side and gave her a hug, "that was a close one wasn't it?" he whispered in her ear as he lifted her up and placed her on the closest desk. he then kissed her before she could reply, it didn't take long before he noticed that something was wrong. Breaking the kiss he cupped her face, looked into her eyes and asked sincerely, "whats wrong Hermione?"

   Hermione tried to look away, but couldn't due to Severus' hand still holding her cheek. "its nothing." she said.

    "no it's not nothing, 'Mione please tell me, I don't like seeing you like this," Severus said.

    Hermione swallowed before replying, "its just that, we were almost caught by the headmistress your boss and it made me realise just exactly we're risking, your risking being in this relationship. I mean I'm a student and you're a professor if anyone ever found out you'd be fired. and imagine if the press found out, they already hate you because you were a death eater, despite knowing you were a spy for the order longer then you were ever loyal to Voldemort." Hermione said tears were starting to fall down her cheeks now. severus wasn't sure on what to say he just listened while wiping away her tears with his thumb. " I don't like the fact that you're risking basically your whole life because of me. I don't want to see what would happen if anyone found out until at least after graduation. I guess what I'm really wondering is, do you think we should stop doing this?" She asked in a weak voice.

       Severus looked her in the eye and said seriously, "Hermione Jean Granger do not ever say such a thing ever again. I don't care what others think or that I'd get fired if anyone ever found out. I just don't care, as long as I have you." Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Severus silenced her by putting a finger in front of her mouth before she could speak. "no let me finish, I'm not risking my whole life for you because you are my life, you the one thing that keeps me going every day do you understand? because, no I do not think we should stop doing this, I'd rather die than give you up."

      Hermione looked on the verge of crying again, "Do - Do you really mean that?" she asked holding back tears.

      Severus gathered her up in his arms and said: " yes Hermione." he then smiled at her and admitted for the first time, "I love you."

      Hermione smiled "I love you too," she said before giving Severus a kiss that showed how much she loved him.


End file.
